The invention relates to a footrest and more particularly to a therapeutic footrest that is used by a person sitting on a toilet.
The user of a conventional toilet is generally seated in a chair-like position, with the femur portion of each leg extending approximately horizontal, and the lower portion of the person's leg downward therefrom. Such conventional toilet position is unnatural, in comparison with the squatting position used by primates in the wild, by person's in primitive societies and in other situaions where seat-type toilets are unavailable. In the natural, squatting position, the femurs are extended or canted upward, with a resulting body which properly aligns the intestines, and allows the right use of gravity and abdominal tension, while relieving strain on sphincter muscles. Precipitation or aggravation of diseases of the urinary, lower digestive and intestional tracks may be attributed to the unnatural position during waste eliminaton caused by use of conventional toilets.
There have been previous attempts to design footstools for use by persons sitting on a toilet. One example is illustrated in the Seale, U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,867. His device has separate footrests that are supported by upright frames that are structurally connected to each other. Another footrest structure is illustrated by the Finlay, U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,060. He again uses separate footrests that are supported by their own legs and which have a connecting member between the rear legs. The Oliver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,725 and the Hodroski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,846, illustrate separate footrests for each foot that have a box like configuration.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic footrest for use while sitting on a toilet that allows the user to assume a squatting position that allows the thighs to support their abdominal wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic footrest for use while sitting on a toilet that promotes natural reflex movement and complete evacuation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic footrest for use while sitting on a toilet that allows the evacuation reflex to be stimulated by massaging reflex zones on the bottom of the feet.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel therapeutic footrest for use while sitting on a toilet that is economical to manufacture and market.